Three Years
by Fallen Seraphina
Summary: It's been three years since Candy Floss and Taffy Luca left their home on Sugar Island to become pirates. Three great, wonderful, amazing years. And they couldn't be happier with how things turned out. ((OCs of my friend and I, just a one-shot. Idk, I needed to vent. the characters are on Deviantart if you want to know more.))


_"Luca, we're gonna leave this place one day. Okay? We'll leave and sail the ocean, become pirates! I know we can do it." A little girl spoke cheerily, setting her broom down. Her light brown hair fell in her face, and she grinned. "I'll make sure of it!" _

_Luca looked warily at her friend, smiling lightly and sighing. "How can we... I can't even swim." She fiddled with her braid, looking back down at her own broom. "We wouldn't make it far, Floss." She mumbled. _

_Floss shook her head, "We'll make it! We'll go all the way to the Red Line, both sides of it!" She held out her pinky, "I promise, okay? No matter what, we're making it! Even if I have to drag you! We're getting off this island." She grinned, nodding her head. _

_She sighed, closing her eyes, "Why do you have to be so determined..." She mumbled, wrapping her pinky around Floss'. "Okay, I'll go along with your crazy idea about being a pirate. But only if you're the captain." She smirked, "got it?" _

_Floss' eye widened, mouth open in surprise before she smiled, nodding. "You got it!" She giggle, "Captain Candy Floss and her doctor, Taffy Luca!" She laughed, ignoring Luca's shout of protest as she grabbed her broom and ran off down the pathway, Luca keeping up quickly behind her._

* * *

><p>Luca stood quietly on the edge of the ship, letting her black snow mingle with the real snow that fell around the ship. She sighed lightly, watching her breath mingle with the night air. "Three years..." She laughed lightly, "Hard to believe we left that island only three years ago, huh?" She turned and looked at the woman behind her. Her dark brown hair fell into her face, out of her braid. <em><br>_

Floss smiled, nodding her head and walking to stand beside her life-long friend. "I told you we'd make it, didn't I?" She grinned broadly, hair pulled back with a pink head band. "Captain Candy Floss and her doctor, Taffy Luca." She laughed lightly. "And her navigator, Sweet Tart."

Luca leaned lightly on Floss, smiling, "And her shipwright, Liccorice. And her cook, Pudding." She mused, eyes closing in thought. "And her swordsman, Gummi."

"Can't forget Jelli Bean." She chuckled, looking up at the stars. "We're all family now... It's not just the two of us anymore." She smiled, catching one of Luca's black snows in her hand. "Sometimes I can't believe it..." She laughed lightly, playing with the black snow in her hand, "We've come come so far. We're not kids anymore." She looked over at Luca and gave an almost sad smile, "Do I look any older?"

Luca stared at her before smiling as well, "Not a day older than when we left." She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears. both stayed quiet after that, staring absently out at the ocean. Everything seemed to be quiet, even the wind didn't blow. They both looked up at the sudden sound of a door opening.

A smaller girl, blond and brown hair stepped onto the deck, leaning against the door. "Dinner's ready. You might wanna get in here before Gummi eats it all." She smiled, turning and walking back in.

Both Luca and Floss looked at each other, smiling and nodding. "Race ya." Floss said cheekily, grabbing the railing with one hand. Luca did the same, nodding her head in agreement. They both pushed off at the same time, racing to get to the door first. Luca flung the door open, nearly flying into the room. Floss frowned at the door way, sitting down beside her friend. "Cheater." She mumbled.

"What! How did I cheat?! It's not my fault I'm faster." She laughed when Floss tried to protest, earning them both a knock on the head from Liccorice.

"Just eat, no arguing." He grumbled, leaning in his chair at the table. Luca smirked, tipping his chair back as he drank from his cup. She laughed when he fell backwards onto the ground, water now down his front. "hey!" He yelled, jumping up and reaching over and throwing his bowl of soup at her face. She ducked, the contents landing onto Bean, whom had been asleep. She snorted awake, looking at the bowl on her lap and the food all down her front, then at Gummi, who was in front of her. She frowned, everyone else laughing. She threw her own bowl at Gummi, and soon the whole group was having a food fight, much to Pudding's dismay.

Luca laughed, taking refuge under the table from the flying food. _We're definitely a family now... _She grabbed at roll that had fallen under with her and threw it at Floss, whom in turn 'accidentally' dropped her water under the table.


End file.
